I'm On a Plane
by FrivolousTruffles
Summary: Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. He knows he's not allowed in the skies; they're Zeus's domain. But here he is in San Francisco, getting ready to leave. By plane. An eight-hour flight to New York. Oh, boy, Zeus will NOT be happy.


**Hallo~! Yup, so here's my first Percy Jackson fanfic. Might have a little bit more chapters to it, but shouldn't be EXTREMELY long. Yeah, I have other stories for that. So, a little forewarnings: mild language, some violence, insanity, PERCABETH (bcuz who doesn't love them [don't hate, prachel-ers/ OCxy Percy shippers!]?) etc, and weirdness, probably followed by random things (they _are_ ADHD, after all.) . **

**So, enjoi y lovui it. Don't forget to Revoi it, too. :} **

**Disclaimer: if I did, all the dude demigods would've been hot and ripped and schmexy and... yeah. I don't own it. **

* * *

><p>I'm On a Plane<p>

Chapter 1

Zeus's POV:

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

I rolled over and looked at my bedside table. Egad, it's nearly past storm time. I slammed down on my booming alarm clock and crushed it under my fist. My godsness, it is terribly disrupting. After I got up and zapped my suit on, I poofed myself into my bathroom (You mortals are so silly with your walking. When you are a god like me, you can travel to places in a blink of an eye). As soon as I was sure of my look –I must be clean and organized– I summoned my godly pager and checked for places to storm. Yes, I still use a pager, it has not gone out of style with me. But I feel oddly embarrassed when all the other gods look at me and laugh. My daughter, Athena, even got me a silver and gold…ah, what is it? An i-something. A feminine product, I think. Yes, that's it, my daughter got me an electronic feminine product. Now that I think of it, how extremely rude of her! I am the _king_ of the gods! Do I look like a _woman_ or _female_ to anyone? I shall cast them into the deepest pits of Tartarus, curse them!

Ahem, anyways, I looked for storm places. Unfortunately, Apollo had almost everywhere under his "chariot" today, which meant that I had no free spaces for my storming. Curse him! I sighed in frustration and travelled to the Throne Room. It was empty. But all to myself! Huzzah! I walked over to my throne and sat down. I inhaled the air around me and made a tiny storm come out of my nose as I exhaled. It crackled with lightning and boomed with miniature thunder. The room was so silent, so peaceful, my eyes started to droop…

That is when my alarm went off.

***…***…***…***

Percy's POV:

"Annabeth, I really don't want –"

She cut me off by kissing my lips. When she pulled away, I pouted. "Why do you do that? It makes me want more," I whined.

She giggled and sighed. "I just wanted you to shut up, Percy. Not make you turned on." She wrapped her arms around my left one and leaned her head against my shoulder.

It was around noon, probably late morning, when we left for the airport. We're all the way in San Francisco for two things: Chiron sent us to check up on the Titan mountain base and Annabeth wanted to see her family. So us being in San Francisco killed two Furies with one sword. Now our trip is done, and we have to travel all the way back to Camp Half-Blood. On _plane._ Holy, Poseidon, help me.

"Annabeth, can't we travel by train?" I whined. The thought of Zeus blasting the plane to bits with everybody else on board made me want to pee my pants. The one thing that is scarier than Kronos himself is a _very_ furious Zeus.

Annabeth sighed for the millionth time. "No, because taking the train is longer than just flying. Seriously, Percy, you're freaking invulnerable. And besides, you've done things for Zeus, maybe he'll allow you to fly the skies." She let go of my arm and looked at me.

I shook my head. "Hence maybe. But you don't understand," I looked into her eyes, "if I ride the plane, _everybody_ on it has a higher chance of dying. Zeus has no mercy for mortals. And when I'm in his domain, the skies, the danger of a plane crash increases hugely." I did my best puppy dog eyes at her.

"Percy, I'm a demigod too. I go through the same fear. But we already bought the tickets; they're also non-refundable. So, you're going to have to cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it." she replied. Gods, she can even be more merciless than Zeus.

I was about to speak, but the flight attendant announced our plane's arrival. Annabeth gathered up our luggage and grabbed my arm. I stayed put; I wasn't about to get onto the plane easily. "Hades, no, Annabeth. I'm not going on that plane."

She huffed, "Then I'm going to leave you here,"

I shrugged. "I don't care. Anywhere but on there." I demanded. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Wuss. Has the curse of Achilles, but is afraid of getting hurt? Pathetic." She muttered. I looked at her.

"Hey! Excuse Miss Chase, but may I remind you who saved the world?" I retorted. She smirked.

"My point exactly." She shook her head. "And may I remind _you_ that you weren't the only one? Anyways, whatever, let's get on the plane." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the check-out desk. I trudged all the way there, throwing mini-fits and tantrums, trying to stop her, but we eventually reached it. Damn. The flight attendant checked us off, and just before I stepped on the connecting tunnel, I turned to face the lady.

"Ma'am, is there any other solution to get to New York than by plane?" I pleaded. She looked at me unsure, but Annabeth stepped in.

"I'm sorry; my boyfriend is terrified of planes. Do you have anything at all to calm him down?" she asked in that polite, formal tone of hers. It was really hot. I want to just grab her face and start kissing…

Wait, what was I so anxious about? Oh. The damn plane. I hate ADHD sometimes. It gets my mind off things – "Wait, Annabeth! Stop! No!" I realized a little too late that we were already stepping onto the plane. "No! No, no, no, no, no! Don't make me get on ther–" She pulled me really hard and I stumbled onto her into the plane. She straightened out as the flight attendant greeted us. I, on the other hand, pouted and scrunched my forehead and swallowed down my protests. Annabeth once again attempted to pull me further into the plane, but I stayed put. "Annabeth, I'm telling you, I am NOT going on this plane."

She grunted and squeezed my hand to a point where I didn't even know she could make my hand feel like exploding. "Perseus Jackson. Seriously. Give me a break. You're not gonna die, we're not gonna crash. Suck it up, and _please_ just help me find our seats. Jeez, I sound like my freaking mother." she whispered-screamed. I hung my head and groaned. She sighed and continued walking down the plane aisle, hand-in-hand with me. It felt _kinda_ better. "Why? I get a hot hero for a boyfriend and he's chicken like Grover." She muttered, barely audible for me to hear.

I still heard it, anyways. "I heard that," I responded, leaning to her ear to tell her that. She paused really briefly, but continued searching for our seats. I grinned when I saw her ears turn red from behind. _Gotcha, Wise Girl._

After what seemed an eternity, we finally found our seats. What I don't get is why we have to be in the last row, away from the escape exits, and near the lavatories and flight attendance area. Now I'm going to worry even more _and _become irritated by random strangers and flight attendances walking by, possibly running into my leg. And who knows? A monster could be on this plane as well. _Oh, damn,_ I thought, _Why didn't I think of that before? Monsters! Monsters could be on this very plane, oh crap. _"Hey, Annabeth?" I shook her arm and she rolled her head from the Sky Store magazine. I continued even though I saw the look on her face, "Have you ever thought that monsters could be on this plane? Like how we encountered Echidna at the Arch? Or, manticore-slash-Dr. Thorn?"

She facepalmed herself. "Oh my gods, Percy! Please, _m__óno __ská__se!_"

I put my hands up. "No, I will not shut up! You have to think this through! What if –" her lips collided with mine, and it surprised me for a second there. I became momentarily distracted when it started to deepen. Intense…rhythmic…distracting…

It surprised me even more when I heard the pilot's announcement on the intercom. _"Please make sure you have fastened your seatbelts, turned off all electronics, and all of your belongings are secured. Prepare for takeoff; we will be arriving in New York at around eight o'clock at night eastern time."_ At that time, I felt the plane start to move. I quickly pulled away from her, leaving a saliva bridge between her and my mouth –whoops, my fault– and looked down the aisle. Sure enough, the lights were out, the plane was silent, and then it began rumbling. Once I felt myself lean back into the seat, I knew we were in full speed, heading down the runway.

There was no chance going back now.

"Annabeth, you are a manipulative…" I couldn't finish. I looked deep into her stormy grey eyes, and I just couldn't finish it. "Curse you, I love you too much." I pouted. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She said. She placed a kiss on my lips and continued on what she started.

I gave in, too, but I just couldn't help thinking to myself: _This is going to be one, crazy-long flight, isn't it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Revoi for moi, meh fellow demigods! Or mortals. Gods. Goddesses? Eh, whatever floats your boat.<strong>

**~NyanPoptart808**

**ps i hope i didn't fail at this...**


End file.
